


Trnje brez vrtnic

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Peace
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Povej, poslušam.





	Trnje brez vrtnic

Kri za kri.

Solzo za solzo.

Rano za rano.

Bolečino za bolečino.

Življenje za življenje.

Ali ni škoda, da je to najboljše, kar znava?

Ali ni že čas, da si popustiva?


End file.
